


【词花】雾锁

by JiutunChen



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiutunChen/pseuds/JiutunChen





	【词花】雾锁

月上柳梢头。然而花舞剑影子都没一个，人不知道跑哪去了。柳词在拭剑园附近张望，也不见花舞剑的队友。他问了街边卖糖葫芦的姑娘，师出同门的算卦小道童，来长安游玩的江湖侠客路人甲，“大概这——么高，万花弟子打扮，身上戴着块藏剑山庄出品的玉。”柳词比划着说，但是没有一个人见过他，他们纷纷摇头：“没见过。”  
只有小道童笑嘻嘻道：“师兄，不如算一卦。一卦三文钱。”  
柳词把钱币放在道童的手心里：“这靠谱吗？”  
道童拿出一张罗盘，手中捏了个咒诀，罗盘立马指向一个方向。柳词顺着那个方向看去——长安城最繁华最热闹的酒楼。  
道童看着道士飞奔而去的背影，一双灵动的眼睛眨了眨：“啊哦，忘了跟师兄说，师兄红鸾星动了……”

柳词和门口一群莺莺燕燕撞个满怀，剑匣也掉在了地上，他捡起剑匣又匆忙跑上楼，全然不顾后面“道长留步”的呼声。他上楼一间间找过去，终于找到了花舞剑——后者正趴在桌上呼呼大睡，旁边是堆在一起的酒坛。  
柳词呵呵笑了：“这B醉了。”柳词气他鸽自己，又被他这幅样子逗笑，终究是无可奈何，看样子花舞剑是要在此醉倒一晚上，他们明天才能启程出发回纯阳宫了。他小心地把花舞剑拉起来，不让他额头撞到桌子的尖角：“别在这睡，我扶你去榻上。”  
谁知花舞剑已经醉成一滩烂泥，软得没骨头似的，黏在他身上不下来了。花舞剑把重量全放在他身上，用双手夹住他的脸，“啵”地猛亲了他一口。  
“耍酒疯是吧？”柳词一时没反应过来，花舞剑一边蹭着他，嘴里还念念有词：“能不能学学人家洗髓丹……”什么“山河又快又准”啦之类的。柳词本已经不打算和他计较喝醉的事，此话一出，他心中一沉，全然没有了和他继续调笑的兴趣，一阵烦闷和难以遏制的嫉妒几乎将他淹没，接着是蹭蹭冒上来的火气，洗髓丹，又是洗髓丹，不过是因为缺人而被叫去配合过一两次，他竟念念不忘到现在。  
花舞剑仍是脸色微红笑嘻嘻地看向他。是了，花舞剑可没像夸洗髓丹那样夸过自己，纯阳弟子装饰相似，花舞剑今日如此亲近他十有八九是将他错认成了旁人。  
他欲将花舞剑推开，对方却缠住他不放。柳词一时没站稳，两人齐齐摔在榻上。花舞剑骑在他身上，手搭在他的胸口，于是这滚烫的热度就烧了起来，烧得柳词心中一阵烦躁。  
花舞剑眼睛半张着想凑过去索吻，柳词偏头躲开，撑着坐了起来。他捏着花舞剑的下巴和他直视，柳词看着那双如同摇晃着破碎湖面的星眸，慢慢问到：“知道我是谁吗？”花舞剑摇摇头又点点头。柳词叹了口气，不愿与他多说，任由他四处点火：“真难受吗花舞剑？”等了一会儿没等到回答，柳词低声说：“你想好了，别第二天……又我的锅。”

花舞剑吻住他。他报复般地咬了花舞剑一口，待到花舞剑吃痛又按着他的后脑不让他逃离，空气所剩无几，他等窒息了好几秒才放开花舞剑。一被松开花舞剑便大口喘着气。如果这个人一定得是他，他也要花舞剑记住这份感觉。  
他解开花舞剑的衣襟，开始抚弄着他的性器。柳词温柔而体贴，照顾着他的敏感处，花舞剑闭着眼睛，露出红红的耳朵。待到他发泄出来，柳词把他拉过去接了一个吻：“可以了吧，是不是还是不可以？”他见花舞剑不说话，只是紧紧地闭着眼睛，柳词说：“给点反应呀。现在知道害羞了？”他嘴上这样说，心里却知道花舞剑还醉着，因此十分平静。  
花舞剑缓了一会儿才睁开眼，下一个动作就是解开他的道袍。  
……意思是要礼尚往来。

柳词把他抱起来，让他面对自己。如昼的灯火下，刚才柳词在他身上留下的痕迹一览无余，后颈、手腕、脊背以及大腿内侧处都有可疑的红痕，以及皮肤上更加明显的气血颜色。花舞剑感受到自己心脏剧烈的跳动声，仿佛下一秒就要从胸腔里飞出去，而偏偏柳词还在看他，花舞剑感觉自己上上下下被这样温柔似水又似是而非的眼神侵犯了个遍。他的脸颊红透，一是酒精烧的，二是因动作激烈而体力耗尽，三则是在难为情，对刚刚自己被他做到失神既紧张又羞耻，害怕他借此嘲笑自己的动情。花舞剑把脸转过去，嘟囔道：“别看我……”  
“这样的吗？”柳词却慢慢地把花舞剑的脸掰过来，强迫他和自己对视，半晌看着花舞剑不知所措的眼睛又看得心软，便低头去吻他。一开始是温柔地亲吻，后来越发向掠夺发展，他一边将手放到花舞剑腰后往下按让他跟自己的身体贴紧，一边侵略他的口腔不让他呼吸。如果花舞剑心里的人是洗髓丹，他情愿就这么与他窒息而死。喘不上气，彼此呼吸交融，热气扑到对方脸上，就算死了，也是相濡以沫着一起死去的。  
花舞剑憋不住气，忍不住呜咽着出声，他推了推柳词示意他可以了，柳词却不理他，右手一路往下，捏住了他刚刚发泄完的性器。花舞剑浑身一僵，接着再一次挣扎了起来，柳词将嘴唇错开，吻住他的下巴又轻轻地咬了一口他的喉结，便开始自顾自地开始揉搓花舞剑的性器，他没有打算停下来，下手重了许多，野蛮又粗暴，一瞬间的刺激让花舞剑的眼圈立马红了。  
做到现在花舞剑还是没有认出他的迹象，他很生气。不仅仅是吃醋，还带着对花舞剑本人的报复，原来自己在他心里并不是不可取代，原来在他心里最适合最欣赏的气纯还是洗髓丹。那这些年的依赖与信任又算什么，他骗了他的情。  
花舞剑本来就被他吻的缺氧，又被他这么刺激，脑袋直发晕，但内心的情绪却渐渐高涨，像泡泡一个个膨胀升空又一个个爆开。看起来对方好像并没有要取笑他的意思，甚至更迫切地想要他，花舞剑把腿分开了些，以便于迎合对方的索取。果然柳词将手指探入他的后穴，不再扩张而是直接按上了凸出的那一点。花舞剑只感觉一阵酥麻，爽的身体仿佛都不是自己的，想把他推开，又想将他拉入怀中。柳词的手还在那一处肆无忌惮的动作。花舞剑忍不住开口：“别玩、玩了……进来啊你倒是……”  
柳词把湿淋淋的手抽出来，抚摸着花舞剑的胸口。他的手指偏凉，贴在花舞剑温暖燥热的身体上仿佛要融化。为什么这样不够分的温暖也要他与别人分享？柳词看着他的表情，心中想到，洗髓丹也这样把你做到过失神吗？也看到过你这样的表情吗？他下手又重了些，花舞剑有些提不上气，胸膛剧烈地起伏。  
花舞剑想着，拉过他放在自己胸口上的手吻了一下。他感觉到柳词情绪不高，但是为什么情绪不高呢？不管为什么，他都想哄哄柳词。  
花舞剑吻着吻着，又舔舐着他的手指，柳词动了动，口水顺着手滴的到处都是，花舞剑身上一片狼藉，他全身无力，只能任由他摆弄。这个认知让柳词感到自己的心脏被狠狠揉了一顿，他静了静，忽然把他的腿分开直接插到了底，他的动作温柔又蛮横，凝滞的快感折磨的花舞剑快崩溃了。  
花舞剑的眼睛里蒙了一层茫然的雾气，轻哼声也带着哭腔，似乎是要被这种快感击溃，像面对滔天巨浪的大坝，根本拦不住，但他嘴上还是要说：“……是、是不是没吃饭……”  
“我不想做的太激烈好吧。”柳词轻笑，“这不是在欺负你吗？”  
言毕他便又重又快速地抽送了起来，占有与支配的那一面完全暴露在了对方面前，因其是向他提供安全感的对象。他完全不想顾及花舞剑的感受，像是将他当做了任意发泄玩弄的玩具，又像是在索取些什么。  
到最后射出来，柳词也知道是自己做的过分了。  
“你技术……什么时候变这么好了？是不是出去偷学了几招？”  
“……你给我老实一点。”


End file.
